User blog:WarpyNeko930/Warpy's Top Five One Minute Melee's
I'm ripping off 555ExplosionMage's blog, sue meh. So yeah, One Minute Melee is an Internet Series that is similar to Death Battle, but actually conists of No Research, and a quick, Sixty Second bout between two fictional characters. It usually ends in KO, but sometimes it ends in Death... *Clip of Batman getting decapitated, Meta Knight getting dismembered, and Natsu exploding reels* ...yup. Yeah, those fights aren't really making it onto the list. Not that they were bad, it's just they get kinda spoiled by the death, y'know? So Yeah, let's get into this business. Number Five Master Hand Vs Polygon Man What's better than seeing your Childhood Villain kicking ass? Seeing him kick some Punk-Ass Rip-Off's ass, that's what! Master Hand Vs Polygon Man consisted of Environemental Damage, Smash Balls, and fast paced fun. Who didn't wanna see a Sentient, Mickey Mouse Glove beat up a spiky dude? Number Four Lucario Vs Renamon Eyyyy, Pokemon Vs Digimon! Eyyy, a Well Executed Pokemon Vs Digimon! Eyy, Digimon Dea- Oh wait, it was a tie? Darn. Even though I was rooting for Renamon to die a horrible death, like she deserves, I instead got an interesting battle near Sir Aaron's Tomb. It was awesomely animated, with utilizations of attacks that I'd never thought of! plus, the Music Choice was perfect. Number Three! Sakuya Izayoi Vs DIO Brando Aight, so I had no idea who the hell DIO or Sakuya were when this one came out... All I knew was that I wanted DIO to lose, and for Sakuya to claim victory. And that's exactly what we got, in an amazing, Time-Stopping battle that broke the 4th wall by straight up freezing the Count-Down Timer! There were knives, Steamrollers, ZA WARUDO, and MUDA's! It's just, REALLY fun to watch. Number 2! Juri Han Vs Kim Kaphwan Eh? Who remembers this one? No one? okay. Well, either way, I REALLY REALLY like this one!! The execution of the kicks, the dialouge, and the building busting destruction was absolutely awesome in my eyes! This is just one I can watch over and over again without any boredom. But it's completely outshined by... NUMBER ONE! Link Vs Sora And now, a history Lesson! For several years after the release of Link Vs Cloud Strife, my friend and I had been placing bets on who would win in a fight against Link, the Hero of Hyrule, and Sora, the Hero of The Light. It had gone back and forth for years, until finally, several dozen suggestions for it on Death Battle and One Minute Melee yielded...THIS Masterpiece. SIXTY FRAMES PER SECOND A KICK-ASS INTRO PERFECT MUSIC AND A COOL STORY NO DEATH! And in the end, the Sword Duel was so amazing, and the use of attacks and counters were so cool, I can't say that I hated the ending. Because even if Link lost, there was a dramtic turnaround. Link was possessed by Dark Link the whole time! And then he summoned a ton of Heartless, and then BAM! Link, Sora, Donald, and Goofy all team up and run off, ready to kick some ass! It was, indeed, my favorite OMM. Category:Blog posts